


birthdays aren't that bad

by cvptainmarvel



Series: #mintyficweek [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, M/M, Minty Fic Week, birthday au, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nathan doesn't like birthdays.  monty disagrees</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthdays aren't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a birthday au written for day one of #mintyficweek on tumblr!

Birthday's were just not Miller's thing.  Everything about them were just eww.  The cake, the party, the gifts - it all seemed so superficial.  Why would anyone celebrate being a year closer to death?  And what was with the tradition of inviting people you barely knew over so that they could give you expensive objects that have no real value?

"Wait... you're a thief... but you find people willingly giving you their possessions weird?"  Monty had asked, eyes squinting in confusion,  when the darker boy had tried to explain why he refused to tell him his birthday.

"I didn't steal because I liked superficial things.  I stole because I had to, because my family was poor, because my mother was sick, not because I liked shiny things,"  Miller had explained.  Granted, this conversation took place during the first week of their budding friendship, so Miller didn't think too badly of the other boy.  But it had been almost two years since then and Monty had no longer questioned his friend, but he hadn't found out his birthday either.

As a sentimental person with an affinity for tradition, Monty was not okay with this.  So when he found out that the Ark had come down, he was happy for two reasons.  One: more healer, guards, engineers, everything.  Don't  have to worry about going hungry or looking for food when there were people doing it for you.  Two: Miller's dad was on the ground.

The Miller family reunion was a sweet one, though it was short.  It was a hug and an "I missed you Dad," and an "I love you, son."  But it was cut short by a very enthusiastic stranger who jumped into Mr. Miller's arms.

"Hi Nathan's dad!" said a muffled voice coming from the boy who was currently burying his face in the older man's shoulder.  "I'm Monty, Nathan's friend!"

Mr. Miller, rather confusedly, awkwardly pet the young boy while carefully prying him off.  Mr. Miller looked at his son who was hiding his face in his hands.  "So this is who hang out with now?" he commented, at which Nathan turned red.

Monty interrupted before the situation could become more awkward.  "Mr. Miller," he began politely, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private?"  The two walked off leaving Nathan standing by himself, with a look on his face that clearly indicated he had no idea what had just happened.  Off in the distance, Monty was carefully gathering information about his secretive friend by way of small talk with his father.

Ten minutes later, Monty returned to his friend who proceeded to ask, "So, what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing," Monty had brushed him off, reassuring him that no exchange of embarrassing stories had transpired in the few minutes that he was gone.  Monty had learned something much worse.

Months passed, and Nathan forgot about the whole situation.  He had far more important things to focus on, like his feelings.  Nathan had found himself grinning after conversation with the small Asian boy and feeling relentless butterflies every time he saw Monty smile.  Even as he dismissed his feelings as ridiculous, Nathan couldn't help but hope that Monty was feeling these things too.

One afternoon, when Nathan was weighing his feelings in his mind, Monty had popped his head into their now shared tent, startling the older boy.  "Hey, there's something I want to show you," Monty said, grabbing Nathan's hand.  The younger boy led Miller through the forest to a waterfall that the members of the 100 new too well.

Upon seeing what he had arrived to, Miller turned to Monty and asked, "What's this?"  In front of the pair was a dirty blanket with metal plates on top and sandwiches?  Also, were those cupcakes?

Monty turned to his friend and smiled.  "It's a picnic!" he said excitedly.

"I can see that," Miller replied with a laugh.  And so they sat down and ate.  The food was good, the company was better, but the conversation was the best.  Monty and Nathan could talk about anything and everything.  From Monty's bangs, to the color of the sky at sunset, to Harry Potter pickup lines.  But finally, the two had gotten to the cupcakes.

"Where did you even get these?" Miller asked, licking the icing off the top of his.  

"So apparently the mountain dudes had cupcakes that basically last forever with like no refrigeration so I may have stolen a few... also happy birthday," Monty explained, casually.

"I see," Nathan said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, before bursting into laughter, tears reaching his eyes.  "How did you find out?"

"You're not mad?" Miller shook his head.  "I asked your dad on the day we got back."  Nathan nodded his head in understanding.  

"So that's why you were happier to see my dad than I was," Miller joked.

The pair continued to eat their cupcakes until Nathan noticed a bit of icing on the corner of Monty's lips that just wouldn't budge.

He couldn't help himself.  Nathan leaned over and kissed Monty where the icing sat, licking it off in the process.  Monty sat, open mouthed, eyes wide, not comprehending what just took place.  Miller kissed Monty again, this time full on the lips, and Monty was shocked out of his stupor.  He vigorously kissed back.

After the two were satisfied with how much making out had taken place and both were breathing heavy, Nathan took a moment to say, "Okay so maybe birthdays aren't that bad."  The cupcakes lay haphazardly on the ground, forgotten.  Monty's hair was disheveled and both their clothes were awkwardly on their bodies, covered in wrinkles.  The boys' faces were flushed and  their lips were swollen and bruised.  Birthday were definitely not bad.


End file.
